For such systems or plants in the industrial and power plant field, diagnostics, wear and tear determination and early detection of malfunctions play an important role. Traditionally, dedicated measuring systems are used on the subsystems or components, such as temperature measuring, thermography, vibration monitoring and many other methods for determining wear and tear in the associated subsystems and components. The measuring systems generally consist of both measuring apparatuses and evaluating processors which often have to be specially designed, adapted and installed. For example, subsystems of coal preparation facilities in the power plant industry must be equipped with sensors which although they provide specific and relatively accurate diagnostics, these diagnostics are at the same time comparatively complex and expensive.